justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ain't No Mountain High Enough
"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" von Marvin Gaye und Tammi Terrell ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2015 und 舞力全开2015. Dancers P1 P1, a woman, has long black hair and wears an orange bandanna, orange jacket, blue glove, yellow shirt, blue denim shorts and orange heeled shoes. She is based off of Tammi Terrell. P2 P2, a man, has brown curly hair with a beard, and wears a pair of brown square-framed glasses, an orange jacket which covers a blue-grey shirt underneath, a brown belt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes. He is based off of Marvin Gaye. Nomountain coach 1.png|P1 Nomountain coach 2.png|P2 Background There are two small cells where the dancers are trapped in. Two posters and a sign that says "CINEMA" can be seen. At the end of the song, both cells merge as the two dancers hold hands. The background in the cell in which the male dancer is standing in is mostly blue while the background in the one in which the female dancer is standing in is mostly red and has a wider variety of colors than the former. Movie posters are shown to each have Only You (And You Alone) and Built For This. Gold Moves Classic There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All: Point to the other dancer. Ain't No Moutain High Enough - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Throw open both arms from their cross over your chest. (Never Can Say Goodbye) Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4: Do a clockwise spin with your hands opened out. (Superstition) Gold Move 5: Point to the screen with your right arm. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Forget You). Never can say gm.png|Gold Move 1 (Never Can Say Goodbye) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, & 4 (Superstition) ForgetYouGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 5 (Forget You) Mashup Ain't No Mountain High Enough has a monthly Mashup with the theme Funky; featuring dancers from R&B/soul/funk songs, which can be unlocked during December. Dancers * Forget You (JD3) * That's The Way (I Like It) (JD) * Ain't No Other Man (JD4) * Never Can Say Goodbye (JD2015) GM1 * Ain't No Other Man * Superstition (JD4) GM2 * That's The Way (I Like It) * Forget You * Ain't No Other Man * Superstition GM3 * Think (JD3) * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You * Respect (TBA) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * Ain't No Other Man * Superstition GM4 * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You GM5 Trivia *All mentioned artists are deceased. Marvin Gaye died in 1984 from a fatal shooting at the age of 44, and Tammi Terrell died from a brain tumor in 1970 at the age of 24. *This routine is a Sing-Along routine, which is why the dancers are seen to be lip-syncing the song. * This is the only song so far where the classic mode is a sing along mode since in the menu of Just Dance 2015 it says "Sing Along." * This is first song in the series to have a Sing Along mode; it is succeeded by Happy,,''Let It Go'''' and ''Dancing Queen *The two dancers are trapped in cells, hence contradicting the title of the song. *The dancers of Only You (And You Alone) and Built For This appear in the background as movie posters. * The lyrics are in the top middle, like the on-stage modes, rather than the bottom left. This is because it's considered a sing along. * The male dancer looks similar to P2 from Walk This Way. * Respect, which has not been released as of the Mashup's release, is featured in the Mashup. * In the Mashup, whenever "Ain't no mountain high enough" is sung, Ain't No Other Man’s dancer appears. This could be because both songs start with "Ain't No." *This is the second song to not have an actual Classic mode, as its "Classic mode" is marked as a "Sing Along." **It follows Jamaican Dance and is succeeded by You're On My Mind. *The only time the dancers do the exact same moves at the same time is when they are holding hands near the end of the routine. Even when they're doing similar moves to each other (such as the moves in the beginning), they're still not exactly the same, as they are only mirrored to each other. Gallery 033147.jpg|Xbox One shot Ain't No Mountain High Enough.png Ain't No Mountain High Enough.jpg|Ain't No Mountain High Enough 007872.jpg|Coaches Nomountainmu.jpg|Mashup square nomountain_cover.png Nomountainmu cover.png|Mashup icon 183.png|P2 avatar on Just Dance 2015 maxresdefaul111111111111111.jpg Videos MARVIN GAYE & TAMMI TERRELL "Ain't no Mountain High Enough" Just Dance 2015 - Ain't No Mountain High Enough Ain’t No Moutain High Enough (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation en:Ain’t No Mountain High Enoughes:Ain't No Mountain High Enoughtl:Ain't No Mountain High Enough Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1960s Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Monatlichen Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Verstorbene Künstler Kategorie:Juliana Herrera Kategorie:Tonbee Cattaruzza